Blossom: Falling Water Lily Petals
by FangirlForever-N-Love
Summary: A Young woman runs away and somehow is found by Bolin. But how is her body in both worlds? What will happen when she wakes up, and who will she bond with? And how does the NYPD Crime Lab intend on solving this mysterious death? And where does tradition go to in everything? Part 1 of the Blossom series. Gen. Iroh/OC I don't own CSI: NY or Legend of Korra!
1. Family Feud

So, um... I, um... I'm new... and I'm not very good at writing... Um... I don't own CSI: New York or the Legend of Korra, and um... please enjoy?

* * *

"Happy New Years!" the five family members shouted happily as they touched their glasses of Red Sparkle together and drank.

"So," their mother said immediately taking charge. "New Years Resolutions time."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?" their daughter whined.

"No!" their mother snapped angrily.

"I agree with Sarah," the three males said looking at the younger brunette, who beamed and drank again from her glass. "We should wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, as soon as we are done with this celebration, Sarah, you are handing over your Nintendo DS consoles, your game boys, your movies, your novels, and especially your laptop! It is time I put you through boot camp, because you clearly haven't sorted out your priorities!" the mother said rounding on her daughter, who immediately reverted back into her comfort zone.

"No! no, I'm not!" Sarah said defensively. "That's all mine, and it's what I use not only for entertainment, but also for learning, okay? Do you have any idea how many college assignments I've done on my laptop?!"

"None," the two brothers snorted with wide grins, sharing an inside joke with each other just by the looks in their eyes.

"No, you freaking idiots, two dozen at the least, and that's not including the computer classes that I took!" she snapped, and the others in the family immediately saw where this was going.

"You're a recluse, you never leave your room," her mother started angrily.

"And I'm not the only one!" Sarah retorted pointing a finger at her brothers. "They never leave their rooms! They spend as much time on school-work as I do, if not a little less, and they spend the remainder of their time playing games, but do you see them coming out here to socialize? No! nobody ever comes out here to socialize, it's just what we do, we _all _stay in our hiding holes!"

"No, we do not," the boys lied in protest, even though they knew that their sister was right.

"Yes, you do!" Sarah half-shouted back. "Don't you get it? I'm not the only one with this behavior, and yet I'm the only one doing the boot camp that mom has been trying to set up for the past year! Does that seem fair to you? NO!"

"Sarah Naomi Denning, you stop that this minute!" their mother yelled, and both females looked at each other. "We are going to sort out your priorities, you are going to lose all of your electronics, and for that stupid outburst you are going to not only give away all your electronics, but also your dolls, books, and everything but your clothes, bed, desk, and dresser!"

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!" Sarah screamed at her mother, and they all gaped at her sudden use of vulgar language.

"SARAH NAOMI-!" their mother began, but she was cut off by her daughter slamming the door behind her without even grabbing her shoes and a jacket even though it was thirty-five degrees outside and the ground was still covered in water and snow.

"I hate this," Sarah sobbed out into the open night air. "Stupid bitch mother! Why can't she just leave me alone like she has in the past and for the whole part up to this point in my life? She may have been the one to give birth to me, but damn it she's making my life worse than the evil fucking stepmother did in Cinderella!"

"Sarah! Hey, Sarah!" she heard, and she turned to find an old friend of hers from college. "You're barefoot and without a jacket, do you need a ride?"

"I just need to be alone, Carl," she called back, and he frowned. "I'll be fine!"

"Sam just called me, he said that you were upset at your mom," Carl insisted. "Come on, just around the block?"

"I said no, Carl!" Sarah yelled, and he flinched. "Just leave me alone, damn it!"

"Okay, okay, but we're just worried about you," he said defensively.

"No, you're not!" Sarah yelled, and he stared as they reached a red light. "The only time that my parents ever care about me is when I'm doing something stupid or what they would call 'getting my priorities out of line'! what part of 'my life is a living hell' do they not understand?"

"Well, um…"

"Shut up! I wasn't finished!" she shouted, and she heard a phone buzzing. "You know what, forget it!"

Sarah stormed off and ran towards the outskirts of town, and much to her chagrin she was followed by her classmate. She ran harder, and didn't even stop when her lungs began to feel as though they were on fire.

"Sarah, wait, please!" Carl pled, and she shot him a look and stopped to catch her breath.

"If you keep following me I'm gonna get a restraining order on you," she panted, before thinking of something. "And tell my parents that if they ever want to see me again they had better fix their attitudes, because unless they drop their whole 'prison camp' idea that they're putting me through, or put the boys through it as well, then I'm not coming home!"

She turned and stormed off, not even caring what was going on around her anymore. Her feet and ankles were extremely sore, and not just from running. She curled up behind a warehouse, and lay herself out across the cold and wet concrete.

"I wish I was a firebender in the world of _The Legend of Korra_," Sarah moaned crying to curl up even tighter. "Then I wouldn't be this freaking cold. And then I could have solved that fight with my mom in a freaking Agni Kai. Ugh, and let's not forget that I could have actually spent some time with Carl outside of class doing something that we both would have enjoyed called sparring."

Sarah shivered and gradually let herself nod off into oblivion.

* * *

Bolin yawned as he wandered the streets of Republic City. things were still freezing cold, and he was now just wandering to be wandering and to clear his mind from all of Mako's constant scolding. He rounded a corner and was astonished to find that he had tripped over something.

"What the- oh my Pabu," Bolin said stunned as he realized what he had tripped over. "I just tripped over a body…"

* * *

So... What do you think? This is one of the fanfics that I have on my flash drive that I just discovered when I was going through it to clean it off. I, um... yeah... I'm not a very good writer, I'm sorry...

Um... can you review, please? I'd like to know how to better improve my writings, and to be able to make more stories that you all would enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own CSI:NY or LoK. Oh, and, ahm, th-thank you t-to those th-that reviewed l-last ch-ch-chapter!

* * *

"Mako! Mako! It was this way!" Bolin yelped, and the firebender rolled his eyes until he saw the body in question.

"Whoa, you weren't lying," Mako realized as he knelt down.

"Do you think-do you think she's still alive?" Bolin asked shivering.

"In this cold? I doubt it," Mako said beginning to poke the girl, who shivered once.

"IT MOVED!" Bolin yelped in fear, and Mako glared at him.

"Come on, let's get her inside," Mako said trying to lift her up.

"And what might the two of you be doing out here in this weather?" they heard, and they turned around to find none other than General Iroh staring at them with a raised eyebrow and two soldiers flanking him.

"I was out here walking and I tripped," Bolin said looking at Mako who was now crouched near the body that he had tripped over.

"I'm only here because he said he tripped over a corpse," Mako said shrugging as the young woman shivered again.

"Well, unless history was mistaken, corpses don't shiver, gentlemen," Iroh pointed out as he crouched near the body as well. He poked the young woman, and she shivered once more. "No, she's alive, but just barely."

"What do we do?" Bolin asked, and Iroh closed his eyes to roll them in secret.

"Get her to shelter, of course," he said simply as he easily lifted her up. "Hm, she's heavier than I would have thought."

"Heavier? Aren't they usually lighter?" Mako asked getting up, and Iroh nodded.

"Indeed, they are," he said as the young girl shivered and leaned against him. "She's wet – we'll need to dry her off somehow."

"Ooh, we can take her to Air Temple Island! Pema will know what to do!" Bolin suggested, and Iroh shot him a look.

"Uh, Bo, we can't just push another person on them like that," Mako protested.

"Well, it's either that or we're going to have to revive her on the ship," Iroh grunted as he jostled her a bit to get a better grip on her so she wouldn't fall. "And I don't really want either of those."

* * *

"Whoa, what happened?" Korra asked as she saw the five of them come up with the female in arms.

"Bolin tripped over her, and I stumbled upon them wondering about what to do," Iroh said calmly as he looked at the young woman in question.

"Can we let her stay, please?" Bolin begged Tenzin, who was just storming up to see why Korra had stopped meditating.

"You brought a _corpse _to the island?" he demanded, and the girl shivered once more.

"Does her shivering answer your question?" Korra smirked, and Tenzin shot her a glare.

"Councilman Tenzin, please, it's either the island or my ship, and we aren't usually allowed to have women on board," Iroh said while trying to sound like a gentleman. "We'll take her away just as soon as she's awake if that's what you wish."

"Are those really our only options?" Tenzin asked scowling deeply at the young General.

"I'm afraid so," Iroh reasoned, and Tenzin sighed.

"I want answers from her, and I want Lin present for questioning her," Tenzin argued, and Iroh nodded.

"Sounds reasonable," Iroh reasoned. "Lead the way."

* * *

"NBC News, the body of a nineteen year old unidentified female was found today behind a storage facility. More details at ten."

"Oh my god," the mother said shaking her head. "Kids these days are so stupid."

* * *

Iroh blew on the girl's fingers, trying his best to warm her up. Korra had wrapped the girl's feet up in another blanket for extra warmth and had used her own firebending with her hands inside the blankets to try to warm the stranger up. the shivering kept getting worse, almost unstoppable, until suddenly she stopped.

"No," Korra said stunned as Iroh put his fingers to her jugular.

"It's alright, she's alive still," he said calmly as he checked her airways. "She's breathing as well."

"What in the world is wrong with this girl?" Korra huffed, and Iroh shrugged before going back to warm up the raven-haired girl's fingers with his breath. "Where do you think she came from?"

"No idea," Bolin said walking in with some hot tea and chocolate for Iroh and Korra respectively. "Pema thought you guys would want some.

"Thank you, but work comes first," Iroh said simply as he blew on the girl's fingers again. "Come on, kid, wake up."

"I wonder what happened to her," Korra thought as she took the two cups and began sipping her hot chocolate.

* * *

"A young woman fell asleep behind a storage facility on Arkansas Street late last night," news reporters state-wide announced at ten 'oclock New Year's Morning. "Officials are still trying to identify her, and have gotten no leads at all since she was taken to the hospital for critical conditions. She is currently in the ICU ward with severe frostbite and doctors are saying that she may or may not survive the day."

"Oh my god," Carl said stunned. "What have I done?"

* * *

"MOM! MOM!" the two brothers yelled as they randomly turned on the news that morning to watch what insanity had gone on in New York City. "Mom, Sarah's in the hospital! MOM!"

"No," their mother said stunned as she saw and heard what was being repeated on the television. "No…. NO!"

* * *

"Come on, come on," Iroh muttered as he continued to use firebending, this time on his fingers to try to warm up the young woman's ears.

The young woman in question let out a soft moan, and both firebenders looked at each other and blinked.

"Did you just hear what I heard?" Korra asked excitedly, and Iroh nodded.

"Moaning is good," Iroh said quickly. "It means that she's alive and somewhat conscious of what she's going through."

"So, what's the downside?" Korra asked setting the two cups down.

"The only one I can find is that it may take more time to heal her," Iroh said looking at her fingers. "she has frostbite."

"Here, let me," Korra said taking the kettle of hot water that Bolin had left in the room. "This ought to wake her up and heal her at the same time."

* * *

Um... what do you think her name should be in the Avatar world? I, um... I'm sorry, I'm not a good writer!

Please, um... if you like... review?


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own _The Legend of Korra_, or _CSI:NY_... I wish I did, though...

Another thank you to those that reviewed!

* * *

"She's waking up," Jinora said excitedly.

"Alright, everybody but General Iroh get out," Pema ordered. "Korra, you may stay if you wish."

"Thank, Pema," Korra beamed as Iroh nodded.

"Thank you, Pema," he agreed.

The raven-haired female shivered once before opening her eyes groggily.

"What… where…?" she asked softly, her voice cracking.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Korra soothed holding out a spare cup of tea to the young woman. "General Iroh, can you lift her up so I can help her get a drink?"

"Of course, Avatar Korra," Iroh said moving to lift the young woman, who shivered at his touch. "You're so cold… are you a waterbender?"

"No, most waterbenders have brown hair," Korra protested as she brought the cup to the young woman's lips.

Once the raven-haired female realized what they were doing, she drank greedily from the cup that was offered, even though she hated the taste of what was within. Better than nothing, she gathered, and she felt a tiny bit of her strength returning to her as Iroh lay her back down.

"What happened to you? Why were you sitting out there alone like that to die?" Iroh asked her, and she blinked up at him.

"Not…possible…" she mumbled softly, causing both to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "How…?"

"How what?" Korra asked.

"'M dreaming," she mumbled. "Must be… dreaming…"

"You think she's hallucinating?" Korra asked Iroh, who narrowed his eyes down at the young woman.

"No, she's probably just confused," he said simply. "It looks as though we'll have to start off simple."

"Wait, Lin's supposed to be here for this," Korra protested, and a knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Lin," the metalbender said. "Tenzin called and said that you needed an interrogation."

"I think I'd better stay in the room," Iroh said quietly. "Just in case."

* * *

"My baby! let me in, that's my child in there!" the mother protested to the secretaries, who were now scrambling to ensure that the young woman in question wasn't disturbed from her slumber.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we can't let you in," an officer said coming up. "Now please, just calm down and explain to us what's going on."

* * *

"We got in a fight," the mother said and Sarah mumbled at the same time. "My daughter/mother and me. She/I left, no shoes or socks or jacket on. I haven't seen her since."

"Not until I saw her on the news," the mother said stunned.

"I fell asleep against a warehouse. Woke up behind another one," Sarah mumbled.

"Why don't we take this outside?" the hospital officer and Lin asked at the same time, and the mother and Iroh reluctantly agreed in unison.

* * *

"She's telling the truth all of it," Lin said to Tenzin, Iroh, Korra, and the bending brothers. "She has no clue how she got there."

"And going out in the cold?" Tenzin asked.

"She got in a fight with her mother," Iroh chuckled. "To be honest, I really can't blame her. I'd rather have a runaway young woman than a cat fight on my hands."

"I agree, to a certain extent," Tenzin agreed eyeing Korra.

"Is she a bender?" Bolin asked.

"Well, her hair is black, and her eyes are hazel, so if she is a bender she'll be a firebender," Iroh said calculating. "Hmm…. My grandfather wouldn't just let her stay out here with no logical explanation to be given as to where her parents are. We should try to contact them and let them know that she's safe."

"Good idea," Mako agreed before pausing. "But how would we contact them?"

"Hm… what would grandfather do in this kind of situation?" Iroh murmured closing his eyes and leaning back.

"During what kind of situation, Iroh?" they heard, and wheeled around.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Tenzin stammered.

"Master Zuko," Korra beamed.

"Tenzin, Avatar Korra," Zuko nodded before turning to Iroh. "What was the question about, Iroh?"

"There's a young woman that Mako and Bolin found out in the cold that we're trying to get some information on," Iroh explained rubbing the back of his neck. "But we're having some difficulty-!"

"because she's still recovering," Zuko smirked, and Iroh nodded. "Hm… is she a bender?"

"We're not sure yet, but if she is, we're ninety-five percent sure that she'll be a firebender," Korra confirmed. "And she sleeps through most of the day, and today was the first day that she woke up in a few since we found her."

"I thought she was dead when I tripped over her on accident, sir," Bolin squeaked.

"To be so close to death in such short a time, she will still need more time to recover," Zuko said calmly while calculating out the next move. "However, we will also need answers. What do you know about her so far?"

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see my child?" the mother screamed. "I want to see my baby, I have to know if she's okay!"

"We've got a flat line!" a medic said rushing past as the security guards forced Sarah's mother away from that floor and into an elevator.

"No," the mother breathed horrified as they rushed into her daughter's room.

* * *

Sarah watched as though two screens were going at once. She tried to scream out as she saw the young girl dying in the hospital, and recognized herself. she screamed, trying to let them know that she was alive, only to watch the flat line become permanent as the medics all shook their heads after working so hard to keep her alive.

"No," Sarah breathed as she felt herself being pulled back to something else. "NOOO!"

* * *

Iroh heard the scream of terror and immediately ran to the source, ready for combat, with Korra and Lin on his heels. He rushed into the room to find the young woman flailing madly, extremely close to a panic attack, her eyes wide with terror.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Korra said grabbing her wrists, only for her to flail more. "It's alright, it's alright, you're safe now, just calm down, everything's going to be fine."

"Allow me, Avatar Korra," Iroh said calmly grabbing her in a bear hug and motioning for Korra to put the raven-haired female's ear next to his heart. "Just try to match your breathing with mine. Only a fool would attack this place with so many powerful benders, and the Avatar, here."

"I died," the raven-haired female gasped in shock, and they blinked at her. "I died just now…"

"She's telling the truth," Lin said as Korra paled. "She's… but how…?"

* * *

I, um... can I get another review please? I-I'm not a good writer, and-and...They-they make me feel like I'm improving, even if just by a tiny bit...

please, even just one review?


	4. Chapter 4

"You died," Iroh verified, and the young girl nodded while still hyperventilating. "Calm down, you'll be fine. I'm sure that we'll get to the bottom of what's going on, but right now we need you to calm down and tell us who you are and what you remember."

"Sarah," she gasped, and they frowned at the strangeness of her name. "I remember…fight with… mom then… I ran…fell asleep…next to… warehouse… was in… a puddle…"

"Match your breathing with mine," Iroh repeated holding her to him. "We won't hurt you."

Sarah leaned her head up against Iroh's shoulder and whimpered as she focused on matching her frantic breathing with his. The only sounds in the room were her deep gasps for air and then her shaky method of exhaling. Just as Iroh was about to put her down back on the bed, she clung to his shirt, making the trio realize that she was still awake.

"I-I don't know how I got here," she said shivering. "I-I remember running away from my mother when she threatened to take everything out of my room except my bed and clothes and desk, but things get a little hazy after that. I remember fighting with a male friend of mine when he was trying to calm me down and take me back to my mother, but I ended up yelling at him and then running off behind the warehouse because I knew he couldn't drive there because he didn't have the password."

"All true so far," Lin confirmed as Iroh glanced at her. "Go on."

"I-I remember wishing that I was a firebender here, and then giving reasons and things I'd do with my firebending… I think one of them was to keep myself warm and to defend my honor and belongings with an Agni Kai… but I don't remember anything after that until I woke up here," she said shivering.

"Again, all true," Lin said calmly.

"What about with you dying?" Korra asked. "How did that happen?

"I-I think it was from the cold?" Sarah guessed. "I-I remember watching myself, but it was a different me, if that makes any sense. I mean, it was me, but at the same time it wasn't. I don't know, it's so confusing!"

"Just tell us what you know," Iroh said calmly as he rubbed her arm to warm her up like he was used to doing. "We'll sort out the rest."

"I-I was watching myself as a phantom, but I wasn't me. I mean, I was me, but the other me had brown hair and eyes like I used to before I came here, back the way I did when I ran away from home. The other me was in a hospital gown, and there was this machine that kept track of my heart rate. Well, the machine made a loud beep, indicating that my heart had stopped and… and…"

"You woke up?" Korra guessed.

"No," Sarah shivered. "I watched them try to revive me. I could literally _feel _them pushing electricity into me to try to get my heart going again, and-!"

"How does that work?" Korra asked, and Lin and Iroh glared at her for interrupting. "Sorry, go on."

"I-I could show you if I had some of those electric sticks or gloves that the chi blockers used," Sarah said shivering. "On a practice doll, that is. I-I remember them shaking their heads and saying that it was no good and that the other me, the one with brown hair, had died. I tried to scream out to them to let them know I was alive, but… but…"

"You woke up to find us," Iroh said calmly, and Sarah nodded and turned to cry into his shirt.

"Whatever happened to boundaries?" Korra mouthed, and Iroh scowled.

"Avatar Korra, women don't have to ask permission when it comes to most things with men in situations like this," he said calmly. "Men, however, are supposed to ask permission so as not to cross a boundary with the woman that they are with."

"Does that work in marriages, too?" Korra asked, and Iroh blinked.

"that would be a question for grandfather, not me," he said at last. "In the meantime, could one of you go get a couple of cups of tea? I find that it soothes the nerves very quickly, and this young miss is in need of it."

"We're on it," Lin said calmly as she dragged Korra out of the room.

"What was that for?" Korra hissed, and Lin smirked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that she's calmer around him, and that even though her heartbeat is still as quick as when we went in there…"

"She's in love with him," Korra realized, and Lin nodded. "Wow, you're good at detecting these kinds of things. And it's all in the heartbeat?"

"It's just a theory, but yes it is," Lin smirked as Korra grabbed two cups of tea.

"Heehee… just for kicks and giggles… let's spike it," Korra snickered.

"Don't even think about it," Zuko snapped as he took the two cups from the young Avatar. "If you two are in that mindset, then I'll go take these to them myself."

…

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the hospital security guards said stunned that they had kept a woman from seeing her dying child.

"If you were sorry you'd let me see her," the mother snapped, going into hysterics. "You kept me from my _baby,_ MY ONLY DAUGHTER!"

"Ma'am, we're going to need to ask you a few questions," some cops said warily coming up to the sobbing woman. "It's about why your daughter was alone on a freezing cold night like last night."

"I have nothing to say to you," the mother spat glaring at them. "If you want someone to blame, blame the damned school systems that destroyed her from the inside out!"

…

Iroh kept rocking Sarah back and forth gently as he had once done for a frightened child that he had rescued in the line of duty, judging by what the child had said his mother would do when he was frightened. This seemed to soothe her somewhat, so he could only assume that it worked on some frightened females as well as children. He heard a soft knock at the door, and looked to find his grandfather coming in with the tea.

"Here," Zuko said gently as he set it down on the nightstand, and Iroh now noticed that there was a candle on the tray. "It's nothing to be afraid of, little one. The candle is merely there to test something that we once did with Avatar Aang."

"To see if I'm a firebender," Sarah muttered, and Zuko nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I, um... I don't o-own _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ or _CSI:NY_ or any characters th-therein... and, um, I don't own Fire Lord Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender, either... I- at least I think he would still be alive during Avatar Korra's time... I thought I did my research right... I'm sorry if I'm wrong! I'm sorry if I got some facts wrong!

* * *

"Yes, that's right," Zuko said softly as Iroh took his arms off of Sarah. "It won't hurt, we just need you to get a little closer to it and across from us to see if it goes towards you or not."

Sarah hesitantly padded forwards as Iroh stepped back to the opposite side of the room. never before had he seen a young woman so worried, but she was indeed true to her nature of a firebender – the candle flame flickered in her direction, and strengthened as she began to breathe a little quicker.

"Congratulations," Iroh said softly as he strode up calmly. "It looks like you got your wish, Sarah."

The young woman nodded as she took her tea and hesitantly took a sip, flinching whenever she did. But within moments she had calmed down and began sipping it more. Iroh immediately grew alert and looked to Zuko.

"Grandfather, is this tea spiked?" Iroh asked, and Zuko snorted.

"No, but Avatar Korra wanted to," he scoffed. "She wanted to spike them both."

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and drank the rest of the tea quickly, not used to the bitter taste at all, and she ended up coughing and sputtering as the hot water scalded her throat.

"Not too fast, or you'll hurt yourself," Iroh said coming up beside her.

"Too late," Zuko said shaking his head with an amused smirked behind his cup.

…

"My baby," the mother wailed in the station. "MY BABY!"

"Maybe we should send her to the prison for a night," one of the officers said warily.

"Nah, she just needs time," another scoffed. "All mothers are like this when they get in here from the hospital. Out of curiosity-!"

"The one that was found near the warehouse is hers," a third cop whispered into his ear, and he immediately shut his mouth. "She died while two security guards were holding the woman back from her child's room."

"Oh, man, no wonder she's tore up," the cop said staring at the mother, who was now in full-blown hysteria and screaming out to her child's 'ghost'. "Maybe we should sedate her…"

"It wouldn't do anything but make it worse when she woke up," the first officer said taking a sip of his coffee. "But hey, if she wants to scream her head off, I say let her, so long as she doesn't get violent."

"WHY?!" the mother screamed desperately as she collapsed into hysteric sobs once more, wailing out her child's name every so often.

"It's scenes like this that keep me here at work," the first CSI said walking in. "Miss Denning, I'm Detective Taylor, I'm with the CSI Crime lab, could you tell us how your child got to the warehouse exactly?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH AT ALL!" the woman screamed, and the second CSI came forwards, ready to defend his coworker and boss.

"Miss Denning, we need you to calm down," a man said, and she glared at him as she shut her mouth and let the tears flow silently.

"Thanks, Danny," Mac said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Miss Denning, I have a child of my own that I've had to watch die, so I'm fairly sure I know what you're going through."

"It was supposed to be something that she did to calm down!"

"What do you mean?" Dani and Mac asked in unison.

"We argued," the mother breathed, trying not to go into more hysterics. "She left, didn't even put on socks or shoes, I thought she would come back after a walk around the block like she always does. We had just set our yearly goals like we always do, and I-I told her that she and I were going to work on our goals together. She-she…"

"She got mad and left without you," Danny said, and the mother nodded. "And she never came home?"

"No," the mother wailed. "I tried calling one of her college friends, but he said that she had screamed at him and ran off into an abandoned district that was blocked off!"

"Thank you for your cooperation," Mac said through the weight that was pushing down on his chest and constricting his throat somewhat. "We are so sorry for your loss."

Danny silently followed Mac and then listened as the mother went into more hysterics.

"Parent thing?" he asked pointing his thumb at her, and Mac nodded.

"I'd be doing the same thing if it was my child," he said softly as he crossed his arms. "What do you think we should do?"

"We go to the morgue and look at the body again," Danny guessed, and Mac nodded.

…

"Hey, Sid, what'd you find?" Danny asked as he donned the gloves and Mac followed after him silently.

"Well, Danny, it appears that our young miss was on the road to recovery when she died," he said examining her. "I don't want to cut open her body just yet, since I want to examine the medical records for the day first."

"Okay, so how was she recovering?" Danny asked.

"Well, her body temperature was rising, and at about seven in the morning, her heartbeat began accelerating. The problem is that it continued to accelerate."

"So you think she died of a heart attack?"

"I doubt it, but I'm not ruling it out yet. She also began hyperventilating, which leads me to believe that whatever she saw in a dream she was having could have scared her to death."

"Man, what a way to go, dying from a nightmare…" Danny shivered.

"Then comes the next theory, one that gets a little more complicated as it goes along," Sid said tapping the medical file. "It shows here that her body temperature had begun rising at about five in the morning, starting with her _fingertips_."

"Fingers?" Danny asked confused. "But that's not possible."

"That's what I thought, but the signs are there," he said motioning to the young woman. "Her feet were followed closely after that, almost as though someone was holding a flame directly under them just far enough away to keep from burning them. Or rather, as though the person's hands themselves were on fire and at a safe enough distance away to keep her from getting hurt."

"And the rest of her?" Mac asked. "And why does her hair keep switching from black to brown?"

"Well, that's where it gets interesting…" Sid said pulling back the tarp over the young woman's body.

* * *

I-I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong or got a personality wrong! Please don't get mad at me!

R-Review, p-p-please?


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own _LoK _or CSI:NY! Um... thank you's to my reviewers! This chapter's dedicated to you!

* * *

"So the rest of the heat came from inside of her somehow, as if there was liquid fire running through her veins," Mac verified, and Sid nodded.

"Weird," Danny frowned. "And her hair?"

"It's been doing that this whole time," Sid said shrugging. "I took a blood test and sent it over, we should be getting the results sometime soon. Any luck with the mother?"

"No, but I got a swab of the inside of her mouth," another CSI said walking in with a soft smile. "You wouldn't believe what I found."

"what?" the three asked in unison.

"I found a gene that wasn't in the mother, and not one that's found normally in humans," he said as he began showing them the chart with all the different kinds of alleles. "See this one here, on this marker? This is the one."

"I know this sequence," Sid said eyeing the gene. "I've seen this before, I just can't remember where."

"I have, too," Mac said frowning. "I'll go call Stella, she might know what to do."

…

Stella walked into the room that the four were gathered in, and her eyes widened as she saw the gene code. She began looking at the notes and quickly identified what was going on.

"She's a firebender," she said simply, and they looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "You know, from _Avatar the Last Airbender_."

"You're kidding, right?" Danny asked, and Stella glared at him.

"No, Danny, this isn't a joke," she said. "I mean it. I've worked with earthbenders before, but always in secret in their world."

"So, all we have to do is figure out why their gene pool wound up in our world," Sid summed up.

"Their benders don't usually mix with people in our world," Stella said. "But from the symptoms that the medical file reads, I'd say that somehow she got a gene added in within the past twenty-four hours that wasn't there before from other blood records that were taken by the hospitals before."

"So, all we have to do is go into the other world and find her?" Sid asked, and Danny sighed.

"Well, if my guess is correct, they probably don't want an entire team over there," Mac said warily, and they shot him a confused look. "I'm going with Stella on this, does anybody else want to come with us?"

"She transferred worlds through death," Stella diagnosed, and they turned to her. "I've seen this once before, with a blonde girl getting her hair turned pitch-black and her eyes were turned jade green when she became an earthbender. Judging by the new eye color – this little one will be a firebender."

"So, what do we do now?" they asked.

"I think I'm going to go pay an old colleague a visit," Stella said calmly. "Mac, you're coming with me, I need to introduce you as my boss anyways."

…

"Lin!" Stella called out, and there wasn't an answer. "Odd. Chief Bei Fong!

"She's out," a metalbender said sizing the two up. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk to her about a case," Mac said stepping forwards. "It's important and top secret."

"Stella," Lin said coming forwards as she motioned her soldier away. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, I'm Stella's former boss. You must be the infamous Chief Bei Fong," he said as the two leaders shook hands.

"I am," Lin smirked. "I'm a bit busy with a case of my own at the moment though, although knowing the last time we had a meeting like this our cases ended up being the same one."

"We think that's what happened," Mac said pulling out two photos. "Her hair keeps on switching from Chocolate brown to midnight-black, and her eyes from brown to hazel."

"I knew it," Lin said shaking her head. "That's the one I'm investigating as well. I can take you there, but you'll need to be relieved of your weapons. No murders on Air Temple Island and all that."

"Really? Air Temple Island?" Stella asked, and Lin raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought Avatar Aang was still in charge there, right?"

…

"I wonder what happened to you," Iroh said softly as he ran his fingers through Sarah's hair and she rested her head against his shoulder depressed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks," she mumbled.

"General Iroh!" they heard, and he looked up at the sound of Lin's voice.

Korra nodded and sat down beside Sarah, who frowned as Iroh got up and followed the sound of the metalbender's voice. The young Avatar warily sized up the young woman to assess her emotional levels, and decided to try to figure out what was going on.

But right as she did so, she felt the familiar presence of Aang trying to communicate to her. She immediately went into a meditative pose, and she began to watch different scenes from the past. To her shock, a young earthbender woman had had the same thing happen to her as Sarah, and a strange group of people dressed in navy blue with strange curvy letters on the backs of their clothes were seen trying to piece things together.

"Aang, what-!" Korra began.

"They call themselves CSI's, or Crime Scene Investigators," he said calmly. "They're back."

"Sarah," Korra realized, and Aang nodded.

"Very good, Korra," he complimented. "Yes, it's the young firebender. But in every generation there is someone that is destined for the one that has changed dimensions like they do."

"Really? How so?" Korra asked, and Aang smiled.

"Simply put the earthbender from before is dead," Aang said quietly. "But her sons live on. you know them, I believe."

"Mako and Bolin," Korra realized.

"Yes, and that was why she was allowed to stay in our world," Aang explained.

"But what is Sarah's calling?" Korra asked, and Aang chuckled.

"I'm afraid she'll have to find that on her own," he said as he let her back into her body.


	7. Chapter 7

I-I've always found the idea for this chapter intriguing, so, I-I put it in here. Um... this one's dedicated to **Darkest Nightmare's Dread **again... for giving me an idea for a later chapter. Um... yeah... enjoy!

* * *

"Chief Bei Fong," Iroh nodded as he came forwards. "Who are they?"

"Stella, Detective Taylor, this is General Iroh the second, grandson of Fire Lord Zuko," Lin said introducing him, and he shook hands with both CSI's. "He's one of the two that was heating Sarah back up."

"You're from the world she died in?" Iroh asked, and they blinked in shock.

"You know?" Stella asked, and Iroh nodded.

"She told us," he said simply, and Lin jabbed him. "How can we help?"

"You know where she is? We need to check and see if-!" Mac began, and Iroh held up a hand.

"Grandfather Zuko explained some of the tests that the earthbender had to go through," he said calmly eyeing them. "You want to know what her element is, where she will be staying, and who her guide will be, yes?"

"Yes," Mac and Stella said slightly stunned. "And if the Avatar knows."

"Avatar Korra helped me heat her back up," Iroh said calmly. "Sarah's a firebender, she will be staying with the Air Nomads or my family, depending on her choice, and I myself will teach her firebending."

"Well, that takes care of that," Stella said warily. "But, um, you realize that we have to contact her parents and let them know where she is, right?"

"No," Iroh said calmly.

"Well, we do," Mac muttered.

"No, you misunderstand me, Detective," Iroh said coldly. "Her mother won't be coming here."

"What?" Mac and Stella asked stunned.

"Her mother is forbidden from coming near her, I'm not having another fight on my hands so soon after Sarah's beginning to recover," Iroh scowled. "Do you really think I'd be so foolish as to allow that?"

"But-but her mother's going insane because she thinks that Sarah's dead!" Stella protested.

"Speaking of dead, won't Sarah die if we don't get her back to her body?" Lin asked, and Mac nodded.

"But how do we get her body back here without alerting them?" Mac asked.

…

"Sarah," Iroh said warily as he crouched near her. "I hate to say this, but… you'll need to go back to the other world for a few more days."

"What? No! Why?!" she whined, her eyes filling with tears and her emotions raw and trying to keep from going into another breakdown.

"Your body can't handle being in two worlds at once, we need to trick your family into thinking that they're burying or cremating you, and then when they finish your funeral," Iroh began, only for Zuko to cut him off.

"Then have a closed casket funeral," Zuko smirked. "I've got an idea. It's risky, but it's the route with the least amount of having to dodge red tape."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Iroh asked crossing his arms.

…

"This is it," Mac said softly as they watched the casket get lowered into the ground, with Sarah's body wearing an old costume that she had once bought. "Speaking of which, what's the story behind the outfit she was wearing?"

"It was an outfit that I had forbidden her from wearing that she'd bought at an anime convention," her mother said hurt. "I know we're not supposed to cross-dress, but-but I… I wanted to at least be able to tell her I was sorry…"

"And this is the only thing you can think of?" Danny asked, and she nodded. "And the other four costumes you put in there with her?"

"Ones that she helped me make or she bought herself," her mother sniffled. "They were almost all off of _Naruto_. She loved that show."

"So, what's the black one with red clouds on it?" Stella asked, stalling for time.

"Akatsuki, a criminal gang off of Naruto," Danny explained, and they gaped at him. "What? I'm a geek, okay."

"A geek and a trekkie," Mac muttered in assent. "What about the green outfit?"

"That's a Sound Ninja's outfit, one that was able to create crystal out of nothing," the mother sobbed while shaking. "The red and black dress outfit was one off of _Avatar: the Last Airbender _cartoon series. The character was a girlfriend to a firebender with a scar on his face. She used the character's dress as an outline, and we had to make do with what we had to make the costume."

"What'd you use?" Lin asked, knowing that she wouldn't be recognized.

"Sarah paid for it all herself," the mother sniffled. "She bought the red dress at Goodwill, the black boots were what she'd loved wearing with it since they were high-heel and combat boots, and she made the black and white coat herself, with hardly any help from me at all. I only helped with the collar, the zipper, and fitting it. The tan jacket and blue pants was a set of clothes that she had bought for the convention that she'd worn the dress to."

"She really loved those conventions, didn't she?" Danny mused.

"She did anything and everything to make sure to go to them," the mother sobbed. "It-It was one of the few places that she felt free from her family ties, I guess…she-she could be as free as she wanted and act however she wanted there within the convention rules…"

"So that's why you placed the lanyard in there with her," Sid said softly, and the woman nodded as the casket was lowered into the ground. "She's probably forgiving you wherever she is now."

"You wish," Sarah muttered next to Iroh, and he held her hand tightly.

"Easy," he murmured. "I know it hurts, but we have to be calm and composed."

"So, is that why you had everyone dress up for the funeral?" Mac asked at last, and the woman nodded.

"Dressing up was always Sarah's pride and joy, she loved doing it, she would beg me to be able to go out dressed up as one of her cartoon characters," the mother nodded. "I'm glad so many people came how they did – she-she would have loved to see everybody that she knew in costume one last time…"

"I won't deny, she's right on that one," Sarah agreed quietly to Iroh as she watched on in interest.


	8. Chapter 8

I, ah, still don't own LoK or CSI:NY!

* * *

"So, what are you going as?" the mother asked Lin, who blinked.

"Oh, I'm going as Lin Bei Fong," she said simply, and the woman's head tilted confused.

"It's off of the second series of Avatar: the Last Airbender where the Avatar is a girl from the water tribe," Hawkes explained. "She's the daughter of the earth, sand and metal user from the original Avatar series."

"And-and the other two?" the mother asked glancing at Iroh and Sarah.

"The male is going as General Iroh the second off of the same series," Hawkes explained calmly. "And he's the grandson of the firebender with the scar on his face in the original Avatar series. His wife is going as an Avatar from Aang's past, but since she was silent in the show that his outfit is featured in, she's a mute."

"Actually, she's always been a mute," Lin lied smoothly. "She was one of Sarah's classmates alongside her husband when I was tutoring them."

Sarah's mother nodded and began sobbing as her child's body was lowered into the grave. Without another word she turned and left, feeling nothing but guilt about her daughter's supposed death. The CSI's, who were in on the whole shenanigan, waited until the grave-diggers were gone, after having told them that they still needed the body for "evidence" about what the school systems had done.

They immediately grabbed Sarah's clothes from the top, making sure that they had grabbed her cosplay of Mai, and they then grabbed the clothes. Iroh carefully pushed the clothes, except for the Mai costume, into a metal box that he had brought in the trunk, and then Lin used metalbending to make the box as small as she possibly could while fitting all the clothes inside. Sarah smirked before she fainted on top of Iroh due to being in such close proximity with her body.

"Well, she's most certainly a lightweight, that's for sure," Iroh said softly as the officers left and then let the grave-diggers bury an empty casket.

…

"I look like an idiot, don't I?" Sarah asked later in the CSI building, now garbed in the Mai costume that she had made, which was situated underneath the Akatsuki cloak.

"That's not for me to say," Lin decided. "Now, why don't you go back to your body and do whatever it is you need to do to merge with it?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure how," she said nervously, and Iroh was quiet as he looked at the final three outfits that Sarah wasn't wearing – the ones of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Guren.

"Come on," Lin huffed as Sarah looked down at herself again.

"I look like an idiot," she decided, and Iroh piped up this time.

"I can think of worse things for you to wear," Iroh said calmly just before something was brought into the station. "What in the world?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this," Danny said calmly as he eyed the package. "Hey, Lin, can you come get this?"

"That depends," she said sourly as she looked at the black package. "What's inside?"

"It's clothes for Sarah, her mother bought it for her as an apology and had it on overnight shipping just before… well, you know," he said warily. "She can keep it, if she wants…"

"Fine," Lin said sourly as she snatched it from him and stuck it with all the other cosplays that were in the box still. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, and here's Sarah's technology that was going to get taken away, too," Stella added as Danny walked out and she walked in.

"Yes," Sarah jumped excitedly and rushed towards it. "Okay, let's see… laptop, check. Four flash drives, check. Two pairs of headphones and an Ipod touch – triple check. Two Nintendo DS's, and both chargers are set. Twenty games are a go-go. Alright, I think that's everything."

"And a trilogy," Mac added as she put three books in Sarah's box as well. "Good luck, kid."

Sarah took a deep breath as the clothes were soon packed around all of her technology and books carefully to protect them. Lin grabbed the box, Iroh grabbed Sarah's body that was confused as to what to do, and the three of them turned towards the portal that had opened up.

"Nervous?" Iroh asked as he saw Sarah shivering, and she nodded. "We're right behind you."

"Off with his head," Sarah breathed smiling slightly and shaking her head. "Sorry, I've got a habit of quoting movies whenever I hear a line from one."

"Alright, let's get down to business," Lin said scolding the two.

"To defeat the huns?" Sarah asked, and Lin rolled her eyes and Iroh let out a soft snort of annoyance and looked back at the portal.

"Let's go home," Iroh said softly, and Sarah nodded as she followed him and Lin into the portal.

…

"Korra," Aang said calmly, and she blinked at him as she meditated.

"What do I do once they get her here?" Korra asked, and he blinked. "Aren't we supposed to combine her bodies somehow?"

"Don't worry, her two bodies will do that on their own if you set them both down to rest and give them full privacy overnight," Aang chuckled. "Some of the outfits that she'll be wearing are going to be a bit odd, but I think you'll find that those will act as a floating device of some sort. You know, to help keep her sane."

"Right, right," Korra nodded. "So, how long until they get back?"

"Shouldn't be long now," Aang said simply. "Two, maybe three hours at the most, depending on who she wants to live with."

"Huh?" Korra asked confused.

"You'll see," Aang smiled vaguely. "You'll see. I can't give you all the answers you know."

…

"I wonder how Iroh's doing," Zuko mused to Mai in the Fire Nation Palace.

"Knowing him he'll be just fine," she sighed going back to her game of Sudoku. "Why do you worry about him so much?"

"For one, he's our oldest grandson," Zuko retorted shooting her a glare. "Second, he took a trip to another world. And third, he was last seen at Air Temple Island babysitting a firebender from another world."

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, it's a message from General Iroh, Chief Bei Fong and Avatar Korra!" a servant said saluting them quickly, and Zuko and Mai were immediately out of their seats and ready for the news.

* * *

Reviews, please?


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't own _LoK _or CSI:NY! Um... thank you's to my reviewers! This chapter's dedicated to you!

I'm so sorry that this chapter is late! I got busy with college and now I'm having to do overtime to make up for it! I'll try to have more updates with less chapters, but I have no idea what my schedule will look like because of homework!

* * *

"First things first, Sarah," Lin huffed. "Who do you want to stay with?"

"I-I can choose?" she asked startled, and Lin furrowed her brow and sighed.

"Your choices are Air Nomads, Fire Palace, or Water Tribe," Iroh explained. "It doesn't look like Chief Bei Fong wants a daughter."

"Not one like her," Lin muttered so that she thought Sarah couldn't hear.

"I-I'm not sure," Sarah said looking down after hearing Lin's muttered comment.

"Well, the only one that we would need to question is the Water Tribe that Master Katara lives in," Iroh said calmly. "Here, why don't you take this and I'll go send a message out?"

"O-oh," she said taking her box of things from him, and he calmly strode off towards his ship's location. "Um... okay?"

…

Zuko and Katara looked at the same messages at the same time, not knowing that both had received it in unison from the same person.

_Grandfather Zuko/ Master Katara,_

_I apologize for sending you this on such short notice, but we were not given any notice prior to yesterday ourselves. You may or may not know about the mysterious young bender that was mysteriously found on the streets of Republic City. She is from another world, and she is in need of housing until she can get into the work force somehow. _

_Could you possibly spare a bedroom for her until an opportunity for her arises here in Republic City?_

_Many thanks regardless of your answer,_

_General Iroh_

Zuko turned to Mai with a mischievous smirk, and she in turn gave him an 'I do not want to know' yet amused smile as she shook her head at his antics. Zuko's mind was already made up, and he left the room to go send a reply.

Katara looked at the paper in profound silence. She had gotten lonely without Aang or one of their children or grandchildren so close to them, and now that this opportunity had arisen, she couldn't just turn the child down. However, she also didn't want to take in someone that could eat more than she could provide.

"What are you thinking, Iroh?" Zuko and Katara asked in unison.

…

"Alright," Iroh said calmly as he took the box. "Would you like a tour around town now or later?"

"Um, I, um," Sarah stammered. "I…um… could we- could we drop my things off somewhere first and then take a tour, please? You know, so our arms don't get tired?"

"So, will she be staying abroad, or at Air Temple Island?" Tenzin asked stepping forwards from the crowd.

"Bout time you got here," Lin scoffed. "Here, take this back to the island."

"We'll give you an answer as soon as we know," Iroh said calmly, knowing that it would be pointless to argue with the metalbender.

"Why me?" Tenzin huffed as he obeyed wearily.

"So, where do you want to start? Food, pro-bending – which really isn't all that professional – or the park?"

"Um, would there be a, um," she stammered looking at her other body that was now stuck in the black-haired form.

"Ah, of course," Lin said calmly. "It would be best to do that overnight, but she'll get tired if she gets too close."

"Which is why we'll save your work for last," Iroh smirked as he put a hand on the back of Sarah's ribcage. "So, where do you want to go first?"

…

"Father, _why _do you want to take someone in?" Ursa asked him, and Zuko smirked.

"The Fire Sages are always telling us to get Iroh to settle down," he said leaning back against the wall. "It will be the perfect opportunity, especially since someone is only allowed to travel from their world when they have a destiny to fulfill, no matter how small. In the case of the previous one, an earthbender, she married a man, and then the two went on to have two sons, both of whom aided Avatar Korra in her fight against Amon. But said earthbender could not have done so without help from Aang, Ursa."

"Is she a bender?"

"She's a firebender, although she hasn't had any practice," Zuko chuckled. "She's smart, and she can probably name you at least ten names in our family tree alone. Don't even get me started on how many historical dates and events the poor girl remembers without even being in our world."

"Firebender, and good with history," Ursa sighed wearily. "That helps the Fire Nation how?"

"They'll need someone smart, and Iroh will need someone loyal to him that won't mind him being at sea so often," Zuko pointed out. "She may be a little dependant right now from what I have seen, but that is only because she is frightened and has almost none other to turn to for comfort."

"What of the others in the Air Temple?"

"The Air Nomads are forbidden from disturbing her by Tenzin, as he does not want her to have an emotional breakdown in front of the children. Avatar Korra and her boyfriend are too busy with training, work, or each other to pay her much heed. The earthbender friend is too busy with his pro-bending, the non-bender is too busy with building back up her industry – need I continue?"

"Fine," Ursa sighed through her nose. "But I don't want her in any war meetings, I don't want her in the way of any_thing _or any_one_."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Zuko chuckled. "I'm sure that she'll be too preoccupied with your mother, myself and Iroh to get in the way."

…

"Senna, Tonraq," Katara greeted as the two entered her home with confused looks on their faces as to her summoning them, "How objective are you to taking a visit to the Fire Nation?"

"Does this have anything to do with Korra?" Senna asked worriedly, and Katara looked up at her and gave her a look of understanding for concern for their child or Avatar.

"Yes, I suppose it does, to a degree," Katara said softly.

Both parents looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing to join her in the Fire Nation for a small amount of time.


	10. Chapter 10

I still don't own _LoK _or CSI:NY! Um... thank you's to my reviewers! This chapter's dedicated to you!

* * *

"General Iroh, sir, we received a message from the Fire Lord," a lieutenant of his saluted as he approached from behind Iroh and Sarah. "She says that you have full permission to do as you please regarding the situation you wrote to them about, sir!"

"Thank you, lieutenant," Iroh said waving a hand dismissively.

"What situation? You're not leaving, are you?" Sarah asked terrified, and Iroh chuckled.

"Not without you I'm not," he said calmly, and her eyes widened. "Relax, it was you that I was writing to my mother about, and if you have her permission to come, then I'm ninety-five percent sure that you won't be disturbed."

"But-but what about… but…" Sarah stammered. "I-I don't even have a legal name here…"

"True, Sarah isn't very authentic for any of the bending nations," Iroh conceded. "But what about Zara?"

"Z-Zara?"

"No, no, Zah-rah," he explained, and she blinked. "Will that work for you if you wish for a name change, or do you want to choose another one?"

"I-I kind of wanted one that was authentic for a firebender," Sarah said softly and looking down at the ground crestfallen. "One from the Fire Nation, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Hm… Zira," Iroh suggested. "Or you could go with Ilah, Ta Ming, Mai and Ursa have already been taken still… Sakura, maybe?"

"Sakura," Sarah said softly, thinking of the pink haired kunoichi off of _Naruto_. She didn't exactly have a temper like Sakura Haruno did, but she was most certainly shy and wary as the young Sakura was in the original series and flashbacks. "Sakura… yeah, I can live with that one."

"Well, then if it's not too difficult then we'll start getting you used to the name," Iroh smirked as he stood up. "Do you want to join me, or shall I go tell the others on my own?"

"D-do the others know my name?" Sarah asked jumping slightly, making her wonder if she should switch her name to Hinata Hyuga, and he huffed slightly.

"Tenzin, Avatar Korra, Lin and I are the only ones that know," Iroh admitted crossing his arms behind his back. "So the others will be calling you Sakura. It was them that suggested that you get your name changed so that if your mother does come for you, you can hide easily without having to stay too hidden."

"Thank you, General," Sarah/Sakura said softly before realizing something. "I just realized I never took off any of my other clothes!"

"Don't worry about it," Iroh said calmly while hiding all of his amusement. "You'll be fine."

…

"hey, cool, you're awake!" Bolin chirped as he leapt up and almost tackled her to the ground. "I'm so sorry I tripped over you!"

"Um… it's okay?" Sarah/Sakura said confused.

"That was how we found you, Sakura," Iroh explained, and she nodded and shivered.

"Thank you for finding me," she smiled warily at Bolin.

"I had help," Bolin admitted looking at Pabu, while Mako protested and shot his brother an angry look that clearly said that he was to give credit where credit was due. "Okay, okay, so Mako helped kind of as well after I led him to you."

"It was General Iroh that brought you here," Mako said calmly giving credit where it was due. "If it hadn't been for him and Korra you'd be dead."

"Thank you both for finding me," Sarah/Sakura said shyly bowing before turning to Korra and Iroh. "I want to thank the two of you as well for keeping me alive."

"Not at all," Korra smirked. "So, have you decided where you're staying?"

"I, um," she stammered, unsure of how to answer, looking up to Iroh for help since he was a few inches taller than her.

"We're going to go on a trial run for two different locations before we try our two other backup options," Iroh said calmly, and Korra frowned.

"So, what are your backup options?" Korra asked jabbing her chopsticks in his direction.

"Our first two options are the Fire Nation Palace or with Master Katara," Iroh explained, and Sarah/Sakura began choking on her food in shock. "Don't worry, my parents have already given permission for the former. I'm still waiting for a reply from Master Katara, however."

"So, what are the other two options?" Mako asked frowning.

"The first would be Air Temple Island, if Tenzin and Pema will allow it. The second is the Sato Mansion, again if Miss Sato will allow it," Iroh said, looking at the two parties in turn for permission, and they nodded. "Thank you, all three of you. This will make it much harder for someone to find Sakura if they're coming from the other world. Not very many people will have access to any and all locations on a map that we could hide her in."

"Why not get her to travel? That would make it even harder to track her," Jinora pointed out.

"Yes, but that would also make it much harder for her to be able to put down roots and make friends or get a job," Iroh explained. "That is what we will be looking for while she is at the different locations, or safe houses, if you will."

…

"Mom," the two brothers said softly as she arrived at their house, tears welling up in their eyes.

"I can't believe… the one place that I wanted to take you all and let everyone visit Uncle Keith turned out to be the death place of our daughter," the father said softly as he let the tears come. "Did-did they choose a good spot she'd like?"

"Yes, I-I chose a place close to the airport and next to a horse ranch at the same time," the mother sniffled softly. "Sarah… Sarah…."

"Sarah always liked watching and riding horses and going abroad," the father nodded sadly. "I-I think she'd like to watch the horses and airplanes coming and going."

"Should-should we get rid of her books and movies?" the older of the two brothers asked softly.

"No," the mother said softly. "We-we'll leave her room as it is…I-I can't bring myself to-to…"

"To touch it," the father nodded softly in agreement as he went to lock the bedroom door.

* * *

So, now that this part of the story is over, I, um... I really don't know what to do from here...

Oh, but I put the next part of the story in a different story because it involves a different set of characters and it's a crossover of a different kind! Um... It'll be next in the _Blossom _series... I'm not entirely sure of the name yet, but I promise I'll l-let you kn-know!

Thank you so much for reading! P-please review if you see any room for improvement or just want to comment!


End file.
